Fallen Pirates of the Caribbean
by Serenity666
Summary: set two years after the movie. summary" these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase..." updated with a new continuing chapter at http:adultfan.nexcess.netaffstory.php?no544176858 in case u were
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: My Immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
I should have left with him. That day, the day I almost lost him. I should have jumped in after him and swam back to the Pearl. I'm so tired of being here. In Port Royal, living the life of a blacksmith's apprentice. I still don't get credit for my work. I loathe having to bite my tongue every time someone says to compliment my "Master" on his fine work. I don't think that man could even swing a hammer without so much as breaking his finger hitting it.  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
It was fear that held me back from going with him. I was afraid that he didn't love me back. Which he.probably doesn't, but at least I could have gone with him and escaped my prison. My prison since childhood. No one even knows the half of it. The way he hits me, the way he takes me. On the first few days, after the night I got back I couldn't even sit down he had taken me so hard. I had forgotten how much it hurt. What that pain felt like. The pain of being Master Brown's whore.  
  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
  
I know he had to go. Even if he'd wanted to stay here he couldn't have. He couldn't be held here, even if he wasn't a wanted man. He needed to be with his Pearl. He needed to be free. And for a while, I was free with him.but to him it wasn't freedom. Now he's truly free, and I wouldn't wish him anything but that. He has everything I want. He is everything that I want. I wish he'd just leave me alone.  
  
Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
  
He's still here. He's in my memory. He's the ghost of freedoms past. I met him, I desired him from afar, and then I let him go. I let him go to his true love. His Black Pearl. I can't forget him. He plagues every waking minute of my mind. Whenever I dream I dream of him. He won't leave me alone. I can still smell that unique scent that is Jack. Rum, spice, and a bit of sea water. I can still smell him as if he were standing right next to me.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
The cut still hasn't healed. Two goddamned years and I still need to keep it bandaged or it starts to bleed. It isn't healing.like my heart. Maybe my body is trying to bleed to death. I've thought about suicide a lot lately. It'd be so damn great not to have to deal with the pain that I face every single day.  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
Before I saw him fall off that fort I didn't believe in heartbreak, but now I live it every day. I try to push it out. I try with all my might to push it out but it just won't go away. I try to will it away by trying to make myself believe it isn't real. But that's just it. I think I would have felt this long ago if i'd have believed in it. I had never known what freedom was. I had never known what true love was. Yes, I cared for Elizabeth but in my foolishness I mistook it for love. I wish I still did. Then maybe I could forsake the pain that I'm feeling. But no, I can't. The pain is just too real and it's grown too much now.  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
I've been hurting for far too long. Since I was ten I've been hurt by the only man I knew as father. I still feel every blow he ever gave me with a whip. I still feel the pain of every single time he took me. Before I had tasted freedom I held on because it was just the way things were. I tried to pretend that it didn't matter, but now that I've had a taste of what my life could have been, and what it never will be again.I can't stop feeling it. Time can't erase it, it's too much. It just won't go away.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
I remember the night I first knew I loved Jack. I was having a nightmare about the first time Brown took me. He hurt me so bad I was screaming. My back was splitting open and even in the nightmare I felt the vivid pain like he just done it. Then I woke up, and just like that it was gone. When I opened my eyes I saw his face and felt his hands stroking my upper arm. I felt the wetness from my tears trailing down my face and sweat drenching my shirt. I guess I'd been crying.  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
He'd asked me what the hell I was screaming about and who Master Brown was. I started to cry again, but what happened next I didn't expect. I thought he'd laugh right in my face. I asked him to go away and leave me in my misery. But he didn't laugh. He didn't leave either. He pulled me up into a sitting position and he embraced me. That's when I felt it. That was the first time I had ever felt real love. Warm and comforting. I remember stopping my crying once I entered his arms and I think I fell asleep with him holding me. I woke up the next afternoon with my shirt off and Jack shaking me awake. He was smiling at me with his usual toothy grin like he'd never even been there the other night. But the damage was done, now I loved Jack Sparrow.  
  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
It's been years since that day. It's been years since the whole deal. I guess the only thing that kept me alive until now was the fact that he might come back for me one day, but it's not worth holding on anymore. He's taken everything from me.  
  
And you still have all of me  
  
He's taken my soul for his own. He's taken away my love, my happiness, and most of my life. He's even taken away the little happiness I might have had by thinking I loved Elizabeth. He's had it since that night on the Interceptor, he has it now while he's sailing the high seas with his beloved Black Pearl, and after I'm gone he'll still have all of me.  
  
You used to captivate me with your resonating light  
  
I remember how I used to be able to look at him. He looked amazing. He had a gorgeous body, toned and with a beautiful bronze tan. His black tresses, with all the trinkets glittering in the midday sun. The way his arms waved about when he spoke and the way his hips swung as he walked. The way his breeches clung to his muscles and his shirt fell open to reveal that beautiful chest. I remember watching him at the wheel with the sun shining on him. Perhaps not even on him, but from within him.  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
When he went over that wall he left it behind. His need for revenge, his anger, his sadness, his loneliness, and his pain. Everything was left when he left. That moment was my chance. My chance to leave everything I hated about my life and join him. Perhaps not as his lover even but as his friend. I don't know why I told Elizabeth I loved her that day. Even as the words escaped my lips I felt I should be looking at Jack. I wanted to look at Jack. But then all he had to say to me was "nice hat". The last words I ever will hear from the man I love was "nice hat".  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
I wish I could forget him. Forget the tanned skin, the black hair, much softer then it looks, and most of all I wish that I could forget his eyes. Those bloody eyes of his swept me away from the moment that I looked into them. I see his eyes behind the lids of mine every time that I close them. I can't forget him, as long as I live. Never was there a soul that could ever forget. Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
And his voice. That damned voice. The sound of it drives me mad every second. Every voice I hear is his. It echoes in my head even when there is only silence and the sound of my hammer pounding the metal to listen to. His husky growls, his loose tongue spilling out words like a fountain of melodic perfection. You don't 'hear' his voice. You 'feel' it. I felt it. I still feel it, and the 'feel' of that voice drives me mad.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
The flogging wounds aren't healing either. For the last few days I've had to rapidly change the blood-soaked bandages to keep from staining my shirts. I haven't stopped bleeding since he hit me three days ago. It's slow, and painful.  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
My body has gone cold. I never sweat at all anymore, my body's too damn cold. I haven't slept in the last three days. Something tells me to keep awake. Jack's voice tells me to keep awake. That's what I hear. Keep awake, Will, I'm coming. Hold on a little longer. It never ends! It never, ever, ever ends! Let me die, Jack! Yes! Yes that's what I want! To die! I know why I'm not healing! I don't want to be healed, I want to die. This life, my life, it isn't worth living without you!  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
I love you, Jack, but you can't take it away any longer. You're not here to take it away. You're in my heart.and you are in my mind and memory but I'm so sad to say you aren't really here. Perhaps you never were.really here. Maybe it was.just a dream. Maybe the gods took pity upon me and they gave me one moment in time, one night for the dream that was supposed to be a nightmare but ended up being the only truly happy time in my life I can remember.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
Great, I'm crying again. Damn you, Jack! I've cried for you enough. I've shed too many goddamned tears. But the only difference was when I'd cry before you were there to stop them. You'd wipe away my eyes and with my tears you took away everything else and wrapped me so close in a warm blanket of comfort.  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
You could always make me feel better, Jack. You kept me holding on even when I just wanted to abandon Elizabeth. You thought it was me upset over her. Never. I could never muster up that much care for anyone except you, my love.  
  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
It was only you I stayed for. Now, looking back over the past two years I have no idea why. As if a great man like you could ever love a weak blacksmith who's almost half your age. The memories I had of you were the ones I'd wrap myself in when times were cold, even though not as cold as I am now, and when I'd almost forget the fleeting hope I no longer even have. The one hope that's strung me along. The hope that one day you'd come back to me.  
  
And you still have all of me  
  
I'm so cold now. You're nearly yelling for me to hold on, Jack. But no, no this time there's no coming back. There's no recovery this time, my Jack. Oh no. I hope you'll carry on my memory. I think you'd do that much. Tell the people who buy my swords that it was I who made them and not that drunken bastard. You have almost all of me now, my love. And soon, you shall have the rest.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone  
  
I've tried to put you away. To bury away the undying love I have for you, but no. I've tried so many times to convince myself you've left forever. That you're gone and there won't ever again be the beautiful Black Pearl sailing on the horizon towards Port Royal. But maybe I needed to be alive this long. Maybe I did need to wait to see the end just to prove that you won't ever be in my shop, fighting me again. That I'll never get to feel the warmth of your arms again. I think that's when I gave up all of my hope. Over the last two years what's gotten me by is the memory. The memory of loves warmth. The warmth of comfort. The comfort of you. and now I've forgotten the warmth of your arms. I forgot it three days ago, after the last blow from master brown, and I can't remember.  
  
But though your still with me I've been alone all along  
  
Maybe I still have your eyes, your hair, your lips, your nose, your chest, but my love I can't live without the warmth. Yes, you are still with me in a way but I don't think.no, I know your never coming back. And even though I wished it over a thousand times the idea, we were never really together, as a couple. Just as friends. As two pirates on a common journey. I believed up until I lost the memory of your arms and my hope and will to live that we were together but we weren't, my love. I can admit now in my final minutes we never were. I've been alone all along. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Forge's Misfortunes

Chapter 2: the Forge's Misfortunes  
  
Outside of will's thoughts Jack has just jumped off the deck of the Pearl. He knew what was happening to Will. He knew that the love of his life was dying. While AnaMaria paid the Dock Master, Jack ran at top speed, dodging passers by to the blacksmith's shop. But when he was almost there he was caught by Norrington. Norrington was alone.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"COMMODORE! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR WELL TO DO HELLOS I HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Jack.  
  
"And just where do you think you have to go Mr. Sparrow?" Norrington asked in his amused, smug voice.  
  
"WILL! IVE GOT TO GET TO WILL RIGHT NOW NOW LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Jack struggled.  
  
"And what might be wrong with William Turner, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"IT'S THAT DAMNED BROWN! WILL'S DYING NORRINGTON NOW LET ME GO AND FETCH A DAMN DOCTOR WHILE YOUR AT IT!" insisted Jack.  
  
The Commodore, who had grown very fond of Will over the years immediately let Jack go and started to run to Elizabeth's home, which was the nearest source for a doctor. Jack ran like the wind and finally, after what felt like an eternity to his legs, he had reached the blacksmith's shop. He flung the door open to find Will, shivering and shaking, blood all over him sitting in a chair. He was almost blue with cold. Jack let out a bit of a cry and jumped right over the wall and down to Will in the forge. He rushed up to him and pulled him into a big hug. He knew what Will needed. His warmth. Will wasn't coherent but he did put his arms around Jack and let them hang there. Jack felt his near limp arms and whispered into his ear as he rubbed him all over while keeping him in his arms, kissing him all over his face.  
  
"Come on, hold on, Will, you stupid boy! Why didn't you go to a doctor goddamnit? I was coming for you, Will! I was! I missed you so much dear, dear, Will, please don't die on me now. Don't die on me like Bootstrap did. Come on. Come on, Will I know you can do it. You can survive if you'd just try damnit! Try to live! I'm here now. I'm not gonna let that bastard get you again. Oh, my poor, poor Will. Damn him. Damn him to the ninth circle for this treachery. I'll have his head for this, Will."  
  
"Jack?" moaned Will.  
  
"Yes, yes it's me, dear William, it's me. I'm back. I'm so sorry I waited this long."  
  
"I feel.warm."  
  
"Good. Good thing, dear William, that's a good thing. Hold on to that. Hold on to me, my dear boy, hold on to me." Jack stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I.l.love you, Jack."  
  
"And I love you, dear William. I love you. Come on now don't die on me. Don't die. A doctor is coming to fix you up and I'm here and I'm never ever going to let you leave my sight again. I love you, Will, so hold on."  
  
"Can I.can I go to my bed to die."  
  
"Bullshit. Bullshit, Will, you're not going to accept it. You're not going to die damn you! I'm not going to let you go again. I'm not going to lose you again, Will do you understand? Do you understand?!" pressed Jack.  
  
"At least I got to see you.one last time."  
  
"This won't be the last time, my love. This won't be the last time by a half chance. You're not going anywhere, your staying here. You're staying with me."  
  
"I want to.but I can't."-  
  
"You can and you will. You can if you just fight for me fight! Fight damn you!"  
  
"Your.your crying, Jack!"  
  
Wiping his face in haste with one of his hands, Jack pushed, "So are you lad, so are you. Come on now, I know you can survive this if you try! I know you can! Your strong, Will. You're stronger than Jack Sparrow ever was. Come on, my love, fight."  
  
"I.I'll try."  
  
"You won't just try you'll survive! You'll survive this because I'm going to take you away from here, Will. I'm going to take you away from this hell and we're going to sail around the world and we're going to move to land and you'll have your own smithy on an island, alright love? We're going to be together forever and I'm never letting you go again! Come on, Will stay with me, lad."  
  
"I'm tired, Jack."  
  
"No, no you're not damnit you're going to stay awake because I'm real this time. I'm real and you're never going to have to live off my memory again. I heard you, dear William. I heard everything you were going through. I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner."  
  
A group of people came into the forge. Norrington and Elizabeth, and Will's doctor since childhood. Elizabeth ran up to them, Norrington quickly paced behind her and once she got there she cradled Will's left cheek as his right was currently resting on Jack's shoulder. Jack still hadn't let go of the shivering Will.  
  
"Oh, Jack, is this how you found him?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"No, he was a lot colder when I found him, Elizabeth."  
  
"When we met you mentioned Master Brown, Captain Sparrow. What was that about.?"  
  
"That damned Brown's the one that's the cause of this mess. Will told me Brown's been beating the snuff out of him ever since he came t' work here when he was ten years old!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me good and well, Commodore!"  
  
"Why didn't he tell me if Brown was mistreating him? Or even Elizabeth!"  
  
"Because he's a stupid boy who has a lot o' stupid pride, that's why."  
  
"James, there's something you don't know about Master Brown."  
  
"If you're talking about the fact the man's a bloody pig drunk and that Mr. Turner makes the swords I've to inform you the whole of Port Royal knows that."  
  
"You knew about this?!"  
  
"If you are referring to the beating, Elizabeth darling, no. If I did then Brown would've been clapped in irons and hung from the gallows 11 years prior."  
  
"Darling?! You two married or something?"  
  
"For better or worse, yes we are, Jack. I accepted James' proposal after Will and I cancelled our wedding."  
  
"Why'd you cancel it?"  
  
"Because it would be obvious, Captain Sparrow, that Mr. Turner is in love with you." Answered Norrington.  
  
The doctor, by the name of Dolorous finished her examination on Will and spoke. "I hate to say this to you, but it'll be a miracle if he makes it. He's lost a great amount of blood. I don't know if he can survive with all of that blood missing."  
  
"He'll survive alright. He's strong." Quipped Jack.  
  
"At any rate we need to stitch up his whip marks. I've never seen any this deep before."  
  
"That evil, evil man! Please, Dolorous, do you think we could risk a trip to my house? He'll be so much more comfortable in one of the guest beds as will Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Yes, Miss, I think we can risk it. Besides, don't think he'll want to wake up in this place again, wouldn't you agree?" replied the doctor.  
  
"Most definite, Doctor Bellefonte. Come, let us get Captain Sparrow and Mr. Turner to the manor then." Ordered the Commodore.  
  
Jack picked up Will and left with the doctor for Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth herself stayed behind to pack Will's things. Norrington went off and was soon back with Gillette.  
  
"Gillette, I want you to stay here until Master Brown gets back and when he does arrest him on sight. Are we clear?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Elizabeth dear, I shall expect you home within the hour."  
  
"Yes, I think it shouldn't take that long to gather Will's things."  
  
"Excellent. I shall have tea ready by then. Oh, and Elizabeth?"  
  
"What is it James?"  
  
"You trust me when I say I didn't know about these mistreatments between Mr. Tuner and Mr. Brown?"  
  
"Of course I do, James."  
  
"Good then."  
  
"Commodore."  
  
Norrington left the forge and headed fore his brides manor. 


	3. Chapter 3: My Last Breath

Chapter 3: My Last Breath (Will's POV)  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
Oh my god. Please, please tell me that isn't him. No, it can't be. Not now. I'm too far gone to be saved. I can't live now. Please, Jack, please be just a hallucination. Of all the times you could have been real don't let it be now, when I'm about to be as imaginary as you have been in the last two years. Please don't be real.J. Jack? No, oh god no. It is him. Damn you, Jack Sparrow! Why couldn't you have come before? When there was still a hope that we could've been together. Oh, oh I forgive you, Jack. Just hold on to me love.  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
I feel.warm. You know this is the end for me, Sparrow. You know it, as do I. It is the end for me. It is the end of my life. I've stopped bleeding now. I feel no more blood. You see, Jack? You see what you've done to me? I've bled so much there's nothing left to bleed out anymore.but I can't blame you for that. You were right; I should have gone to a doctor. I admit to it. I would say it, but I'm afraid I can hardly speak. I'm glad you came, Jack. I'm glad that my final moments are with you. I want to but, Jack, you know I can't stay long.  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you  
  
I l... love you, Jack. There, I can rest in peace. I've said it, I won't be unsaying it. But.oh god. Oh god, he said it back. He said it back to me. Jack loves me in return. I am sure of it now. The gods are definitely laughing at me. He says a doctor's coming. Hah! As if I can be saved! Oh Jack, I know now that you love me but I fear that I cannot do what you ask. Those words were the only reason that I stayed this long. All I wanted to say was I love you.  
  
And i'm not afraid  
  
I will leave this world as a better place in one way or another. I have loved, and now I know that I have been loved. It is good to know the love that I felt on the night when I fell in love with you I was feeling your love and not only mine. You've given me the greatest gift possible. You've helped me to overcome my demons in the hour when I would need it most. You've given me the chance to say what I've always wanted to be able to. I'm not afraid.  
  
Can you hear me  
  
Can I .can I go to my bed to die? But no, no I cannot you say. I must hold on. My body betrays me with every half breath I take. Can you hear me? Not going to let me go, he says. Oh, I would believe you my love were it not for the fact that I think you have no choice unless you want to hold on to a corpse. You ask me if I understand. Oh yes, I understand you. Your voice rings clear as the crystal you plunder from the riche's homes. Look at it in the positive light. At least I got to see you. one last time.  
  
Can you feel me in your arms  
  
Ah, my love, you still cling to false hope. I'm not going anywhere, you say. I'm staying here with you, you tell me. Do you really think this possible Jack? Do you think this could really be? I wish I could trust your words, I truly wish that I do. I want to. but I can't I can and I will.well, Jack, I don't think I will be able to heed your wishes. But what is this? Do my eyes deceive me? My god. Your. your crying, Jack!  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
I can't believe it. He's crying for me. Yes, my love, I know I cry too. I know that well. I feel pain. Every kind of pain you can feel I feel a measure of it. A very large measure, to be truthful. I'm strong, he says. Stronger than Jack Sparrow ever was. My god my love, do you think me this strong? You want me to fight this desperately? I'll.I'll try.  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
There, it's finally happened. My whole body just went numb. No more bloody pain. No more anything except that warmth. The warmth of Jack is all I feel as he promises me the world. Take me away from here. He wants me to sail around the world with him. He speaks of my own smithy on an island. Together forever.if this moment can last forever then yes, we can. I shall stay with you, but I'm so very tired. I'm tired.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Yes, my love, I know you're real. You're never going to let me go. My thoughts are all of you now. They have been for the past two years since you left. I think of you.all the time. My god, my eyes, they are starting to go out on me. I can't.see.  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
The light. It's starting to leave. I don't know what light it was. The light was shining in back of you, my love. All I could see was your face surrounded by this light but now little specks of darkness invade the heavenly perfection of that light. The resonating light that I had remembered so strongly. How could I forget it? It never left my mind for one second. Your sweet light now raptured with darkness.  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
It is done. Complete darkness. From what I have heard all I have to do now is wait for the light again.  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
I'll miss the winter. It was always my favorite season. If I had the need I could always run away from a fight from the school children and trip them on the ice from the sea spray near the docks. And Master Brown.it was so cold in the winter. The winds would come into the drafty forge and chill me to the bone. Master Brown would at least keep me warm in the winter. He would let me sleep in his bed with him. He was also a lot gentler in the winter. He wouldn't take me as much, due to his arthritis. He was nearly crippled from its pain at times. When he was sober, as he always was when he had his bouts of arthritis because I refused to bring him enough alcohol to get him drunk, he was a caring man. He never took me, he never hit me. I'll miss that cold season when I would be happier then any other.  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
It was such a beautiful season. A world of fragile things was a winter in Port Royal. The way the ice would freeze over the trees from the spray of the sea scattered in the winds. The crystallized rocks on the shore side. The fluttering flakes of white snow all around me in a storm.  
  
Look for me hiding in a white forest hiding in a hollow tree  
  
I remember when I used to hide from Master Brown. I remember once I ran into the forest behind the forge and I hid from him in a hollow tree. It was so cold. I had gotten myself stuck in there as well. I remember staying in there the night praying I'd live to see my best friend Elizabeth. I remember being so cold. The next morning I was found, shivering and with frostbite by a hunter. He didn't know where to take me so he brought me to his home. I had Mr. Brown's semen frozen on to my chest. It had drenched my shirt and jacket. I had bruises and cuts and I think he had torn me open. I never learned his name, but I stayed with the kind hunter until missing posters were issued a few days later. Before he saw them I said that I was better even though I was still ill with fever and I took my leave. I never saw him again.  
  
(Come find me)  
  
I feel like I'm in that hollow tree again. I'm lost, I can't find my way. I can't move, I can't do anything except think. I'm lost. Come find me.  
  
I know you hear me; I can taste it in your tears  
  
I know you hear me when I think. You said you knew. You knew and you were sorry you didn't come sooner. I can taste them.your tears. I don't know how but I taste them. The bitter tears you cried for me. The tears that convinced me to fight.  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
I still am shocked that you cried for me, my love. I didn't think that angels could cry. I inhaled long before, and now I am still holding my last breath.  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
I'm safe here, somehow. I'm safe from hurt, from anything that I need to run from. Safe from loving you, safe from Master Brown, the wounds from my flogging, loneliness, despair, safe from the pain. When I am asleep.or whatever this might be, I am safe. Safe inside myself.  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
I remember the day I first met you my love. How we dueled in my smithy, how my bastard Master clocked you with a rum bottle like he had done to me many times, how I was once again given no credit and my master was thanked for what I'd done. Doing his civic duty indeed. If his civic duty would be to knock innocent people out then job well done, Master. My god, I can't even lay here now without thinking of you. Are all my thoughts of you?  
  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight  
  
Will I ever be able to wake up again? Will I ever be able to see that beautiful light? That sweet, raptured light that I saw in my final moments before the darkness took me. I suppose not. Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
I need this. I need this solitude all the time if I am to live. I need to be invisible. Even more then I am now, that is. No one really ever takes notice of me. Perhaps they go out of their way not to. But whenever Master Brown takes me that's what I do. Close my eyes and disappear.  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
I wish I could be left here forever. Left to drift in the nothingness of this strange dormancy. Every day for the past two years since you left I have prayed it. I prayed that my dreams would let me stay where I can feel the Caribbean breeze without feeling pains from the salt on the air stinging whatever wound I had received from my master the last night. A place where even if there is a storm you never get wet. You stay warm, and dry. You lay and dream about living on the high seas with you, love, and about everything else I've wanted to do. I pray for it every night that my dreams would leave me here.  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
But no, no it is not to be. I receive some pity and relief from my suffering but sleep always leaves me in the end. I suppose that I wanted a bit of a fairytale viewpoint. That you, the dashing young prince would come and save the.other dashing young prince who has fallen into a deep sleep, only to be awakened with a kiss. Sometimes before three days ago when I lost the memory I felt your warmth like this as if you were lying next to me. But still, I wake up every morning and I stretch my hopeful arm out to the other side of the bed. And it broke my heart a little more every time I felt nothing but cold bed sheets.  
  
No one's there  
  
No one's ever there! I hate to feel nothing except cold and for the last three days that is all I have felt! No one's there!  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Oh.oh my. What is this? Everything is starting to fade. Everything. Jack.no. No not again I haven't lost it again. No! I have lost it again! I've lost your warmth, Jack. Maybe you think I'm dead. Oh my. Master Brown? No god! Please not let him have reached me here! Oh no, did I hear what he just said. I did. I heard right. He said to "say goodnight." NO!  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
He couldn't hurt me here. This is my mind. I can allow into it whom I will and he is not allowed. Ah, there is Jack's face. That is what I do wish to see. He is hazy. he is saying something. I think. it is. He's telling me. don't be afraid.  
  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
  
He's calling my name. Calling it to me. He's fading again. He's fading into darkness once more. No, no, Jack I want you to stay. Stay with me, Jack no! Jack, Jack stay.Jack, Jack, don't fade. JACK! 


	4. Chapter 4: Manic Mansions

Chapter 4: Manic Mansions  
  
Outside of Will's thoughts. They had arrived at the mansion and proceeded to bring him up to one of the guest bedrooms. He was on a bed, screaming Jack's name. Jack was holding his hand and speaking to Dolorous as she gave Will a drug of some sort.  
  
"What's that you be givin' him, Misses?"  
  
"It will calm him."  
  
"What be the name?"  
  
"It is a tranquilizer."  
  
"What will he be needin' that for?"  
  
"In his state of delirium he might hurt himself, Captain Sparrow. This will settle him down."  
  
"Will the effects wear off?"  
  
"In time, Captain Sparrow."  
  
"In how much time?"  
  
"He needs plenty of rest, so I gave him a high dose."  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"About two weeks, by the looks of it."  
  
"Have you ever used this swill before on anyone else?"  
  
"Yes, it is a very common drug, Captain Sparrow. I have used it plenty. Listen, I have been Will's healer since he came out of his mothers womb. I know William, and he shall be fine. I know what it is I'm doing."  
  
"I just don't want a healer drugging him. I've seen what they can do to people, and it ain't a pretty sight, truth be known. I don't want him on them drugs, whatever they are."  
  
"Nor do I. I shall only use them when absolutely necessary, I swear."  
  
"Thank you." 


	5. Chapter 5: Bring Me To Life

Two weeks later  
  
Chapter 5: Bring Me to Life (will's POV)  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
It feels as if I've been here forever.wherever here is. But every once in a while I get a glimpse. A flash of you. A darkened room, a bowl with a towel draping over the edge, and then there are your eyes. Those damned eyes of yours, Jack. It seems so long ago now when I first saw your eyes. They pierced the physical and drove straight through to my very essence, just as simple as looking through an open door. How can you see into my eyes like open doors, my love?  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Whenever I see these flashes of reality through this infinite darkness I try to beckon it forward. And for the past while I think you've been following me. I'm leading you down into my core.  
  
Where i've become so numb  
  
I'm so numb. My body, my mind, and my heart. They have been since you left, and now that your back.somewhere, I'm trying to bring you forth to show you how numb I've become.  
  
Without a soul  
  
What is a soul? An immortal. A part of you that never dies. A part of you that will carry on even after your physical body is dead. This place.is it my mind? My body? In my whole life, I have never had anything that would merit that I have a soul. I am, without you, without a soul.  
  
My spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
  
A spirit, yes. I might have that. Perhaps that is what I am now in this strange place. This endless world of nothingness. This void. Chaos itself but with an air of peace. Simple suspension. I've been willing myself to "wake up", but I don't know if that's what I'm supposed to so. However I think it is, so that is what I have been trying my hardest to achieve. But my spirits sleeping somewhere cold.  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
I don't think I can escape this place, my love. Not on my own. I've been leading you here now for so long. Please find me here and lead me back home.  
  
Wake me up inside, wake me up inside (wake me up, I can't wake up)  
  
Please, Jack, help me. I can't get out of here on my own. I need you. I need you to bring me back. I need everything in the world that is you. I need you to wake me up. I think I'm still sleeping in here. If this is my core, my essence, my mind, then wake me up inside, Jack.  
  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
It's so silent. When I'm not speaking these words everything's so damned silent. I need to hear your voice say my name again. And it's dark. I hate darkness, you never know what's coming and all my life the darkness has brought bad things. I've been trying but I can't set myself free. I can't do it on my own this time, and my own voice is of no comfort. Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up, can't wake up) Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
My blood feels frozen in whatever place this is. The numbness, the coldness of whatever or wherever this place is. It's as if my hearts stopped beating and my blood has stopped moving through my body. Wake me up, for I am afraid of what will happen if you don't. When water freezes to ice it expands and if my blood is frozen I'm likely to burst. I'm in so much numb pain, I feel so much. Everything's coming into me and there's nowhere for it to go, no working it off, and it can't even move. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone  
  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing i've become  
  
Jack, please save me from whatever it is I am now. I don't feel myself, and I don't think I have the hands or arms to feel it. It's just one dark plain of numbness, with tiny glimpses of you and the real world, but still I am. nothing. Save me from the nothing I've become, I beg you.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me  
  
Jack, before I slipped into this place, this state, whatever it may be you showed me life. You showed me love. I had no idea what real love was but you showed it to me. You showed me the sea, you showed me what my life could be.or I fear could have been. And what you said before I slipped into this state. It couldn't all be lies; you wouldn't do that to me. Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me!  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
I can't feel my chest. It doesn't rise, it doesn't fall. I don't breathe in, I don't breathe out. I don't do anything at all. This.me.it can't be real. Breathe into me and make me real, for all I am now is a shell.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Wake me up inside, wake me up inside (wake me up, I can't wake up)  
  
This is starting to get to me, being here. Of course what if this is me? What if this is the end? What if I'm going to spend the rest of eternity in this state? Am I dead? Could this possibly be the other side that I've crossed over to? Can it be that I.died? But no, it can't be. It just can't. I don't accept it. I don't accept that. And if I never do, I might wake up again. But I'm not awake now, I can't.nothing. Please wake me up and bring me out of this pace and save me.  
  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
I think that's what I need you to do. I don't hear you. I've never heard you, even when I got the glimpses. I need you to ask me, love. Ask me to come back to save me. Say my name. Call it, if you want me, and I shall return. I wish for nothing else except to return. Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up, can't wake up) Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
I can't take this, please help me. I can't fight it forever! It's so hared to fight. I would for you, but I'm not going to wait for you forever. I hate this numb yet on the verge of bursting feeling. I need to feel the rush of life, a pulse. Don't let me explode.if there still is me left. There must be. I need to be alive again; I need to have movement within me. Bid my blood to run before it's too late. Before I come undone, Jack, you need to help me.  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Save me from this, or lack of this. Save me from what I've become, what whatever's happened to me turned me into. Save me from being nothing.  
  
(Bring me to life) (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
  
Up until now, up until now what I was doing wasn't life. I see it so clearly. I was existing and that was it. And this must be my inside. I'm empty except for little glimpses of something. Little glimpses of care, or love, of you. But that's it. This is me. I was so busy trying to give all I had into surviving my life I forgot to take something out of it. Bring me to life, for I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside. I want to change that if you'd let me.  
  
Bring me to life, bring me to life  
  
Get me out, I'm stuck!  
  
Frozen inside without your touch  
  
I had forgotten your warmth, Jack. That's why I'm here. When I first came here you faded away. Everything, including your warmth. And the longer I was here, alone, without that memory, the colder I got. Then I went numb and I got stuck. I can't move from this spot. I'm frozen inside without your touch.  
  
Without your love darling  
  
Without your love, darling, I'll be here forever.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
To me, they were all dead. Everyone I met. From Port Royal, to Tortuga, and we've firmly established the cursed crew of Barbossa was. Everyone. But you, oh my love you. You were the life. Only you. You were the only one that was truly free. Only you. Everyone else had ties and their ties, as all eventually do, killed them. Look at what my ties did to me. I was dead without you, and the only time I've ever been alive is when I am with you. Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
These things I've discovered. Things that I've found out in this state. How is it I didn't realize it before? How could I not have seen? All of this time I cant believe I couldn't see.  
  
Kept in the dark, but you were there to follow me  
  
I have been like this, in a way, since the beginning. And now I just see the truth. I never really left the forge except to make deliveries. I never went out and played. I never did much of anything. Until I met you. Even at first I just kept to myself but you were there with me. You were always behind me wherever I went. I kept in the dark, but you were there to follow me.  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
I suppose you'd call this sleeping. Yes, I would think so. A deeper sleep, a sleep that I perhaps can't wake up from without your help; but sleep none the less. It seems so long since I was awake. Ages. Truthfully I've forgotten what that was like I've been here for so long a time. I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems.  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
I have to get up. I have to wake up. I have to see the world. I have you to guide me. I have you to show me everything. I have everything now that I have you. But now to see. I've got to,. I've just got to. Got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without thought, without a voice, without a soul  
  
I've been in this regular bloody bubble that was my world. Until now there was nothing for me out there. I am here with nothing. Without thought, without a voice, without a soul. That's how it was. But I.  
  
Don't want to die here  
  
I don't want to die here. Not in this place, now that I know you came back for me. That has to mean something good will happen once I get out!  
  
There must be something more  
  
You told me so, my love. You told me what you planned to do. I'd live with the living, we'd sail around the world. I could have my own forge where I could get credit for my work.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Please, bring me back, I can't be dead! No, no no this isn't it this isn't the end! It can't be the end! It can't! Bring me to life so it won't be the end!  
  
Wake me up inside, wake me up inside (wake me up, I can't wake up)  
  
WAKE ME UP! I CAN'T WAKE UP!  
  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
PLEASE, JACK, PLEASE SAVE ME! CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK!  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Please, oh god let him hear this please hurry, Jack! AHH! PAIN! PAIN IT'S RIPPING THROUGH ME! IT'S FREEZING HARDER! AHH, No. no, no no no no, Jack, please help. My bloods forcing itself out of my wounds! But its not.it's still not running! Please bid my blood to run, Jack. BEFORE I COME UNDONE!  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME!  
  
Bring me to life, bring me to life, bring me to life  
  
Jack.Jack? I see you, Jack. I see you now. Only a bit, but through the darkness I see you. Your dim, but you are there. Bring me to life, Jack. Bring me to life. Bring me to life.Jack? 


	6. Chapter 6: Exploits and Explanations of ...

Chapter 6: Explanations and exploits of Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
For the last two weeks Jack had been by Will's side as he slept. He had muttered prayers to whatever higher powers would listen, praying that Will be return to him. He knew that it was his fault this had happened. He knew Will was in this dangerous, long sleep because he hadn't been fast enough.  
  
Jack felt like he was falling now as well. He had known that Will was alive. His sturdy love for Jack had kept him alive. Oh, how Jack wished that he hadn't been simply a memory to Will for the past two years. But alas, fate had other plans for him. The heathen gods had other plans for him. She had other plans for him. But her plans had been so different from the heathen gods. They had been righteous, good plans. He still remembered the day that he decided to leave everything and everyone. The day he decided to become pirate. The day she died. And the first day that he started to hear others thoughts.  
  
The thoughts of the dead; the thoughts of the living. Her thoughts. The thoughts of his lady Pearl. The thoughts of his sister's spirit, entombed in the walls of the glorious ship. She breathed by the way of the wood and of the frame. She had become one with the decks and had always supported Jack's feet as he swayed about her decks. The heathen gods had trapped her spirit in the decks. What had she done? She had given Jack the power to hear the thoughts of others.  
  
Jack still remembered the day, that first day. The first day his mind said, "Hello." Jack lost himself in the memory and failed to notice the pleading of his love to be woken up. It wasn't a good day. Jack had woken up with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He immediately noticed the particular chill in the air, the unnerving stillness of his hut. It was fall, and Jack was a young lad of 14. He and his sister lived together in an abandoned hut, out in the forest of Port Royal. Back then he wasn't known as Jack Sparrow. He was known as Jonathan Henry Welsh. However, he had always preferred that his friends and he had many, call him Jack, not John or even worse, Johnny. He was a shunned socialite from England whose parents had been killed as pirates raided the village. Jack made a narrow escape with his beloved sister, leaving him with 's' long scar, running across the width of his broad pectorals. His sister escaped with a large scar that cut across the whole of her left cheek.  
  
Jack lost his parents when he was eight. His parents had brought their death upon themselves. They had double dealt some privateers, ever tainting the Welsh name. Jack could never be Jack Welsh again. Jack let Serenity pick out his name. She chose it because the first thing she saw when she woke up in their new home was a sparrow. Its nest was on the windowsill and it was twittering happily. Jack and his sister had always been very close, both in age and matters of the heart. When they had both turned 11, the two had become lovers. Jack used to care about God's opinion back then. He was worried it was sinful that they had shared each others intimate embrace.  
  
Serenity always knew how to settle him. She was not serenity to him just in name, but in essence as well. The one constant in his life was she. And what a glorious constant she was. She was kind, sweet, and while she was fragile she was very strong. She was his lover, his sister, and his best friend in the world. But then they were discovered. A lad in Jack's years, name of James Norrington had heard the woman he fancied, Serenity, whisper Jack's true name into his ear. He had followed them to their makeshift home, and watched with repulsion and horror as Jack started to make love to the woman of his dreams. He watched the entire way through, and as Serenity's passion grew so did his rage. His rage and his jealousy. He ran home after the two had fallen into slumber, and informed his father, the current Governor of Port Royal.  
  
What James didn't know was that his father was a black Governor. At heart, his father was a pirate. His crew was the same that had killed Jack's parents. They had planned to kill both Jack and Serenity on the same day, at the same time. Under cover of darkness, they would sneak into the house and kill the two, then leave the bodies to be discovered on the playground. The main reason that they wanted to kill the children was because Serenity knew witchcraft. These men were Bible black tyrants.  
  
Serenity had wanted Jack to be able to hear the thoughts of others. She had wanted him to be able to read her mind. It was an innocent wish, and she prayed to the heathen gods because she figured shed have more luck with them. She was a sweet, naïve girl whose mind, despite all, was still innocent. Jack made sure that it stayed that way. But he had no idea of the cost. One night he went out to the pub, trying to win a few bucks price fighting. That was the night they came. Serenity was a strong girl, but she was also too deep a sleeper for her own good. She never heard the rustle of the fallen leaves or the footsteps on the wooden floor. She never heard anything. But all the world could hear would be a moment's silence, followed by the shot of a pistol as they shot her through the side of the head.  
  
James father raped her corpse, then carried it to the playground as planned. He ignored Jack's absence, he'd get him yet. That dawn, Jack dragged himself into their house, with both a black eye and a bag full of doubloons. He was so tired he didn't even notice her absence, or the chill in the air that he felt when he woke the next morning. He woke up, and went straight to school, thinking Serenity might be there. He could hear the playground school bell ring in his mind, recalling the scene. 


	7. Chapter 7: Hello

Author's notes: this is a freaky chapter. I want to thank my wonderful beta for all her help with these fics so far and to my readers. Reviews would be very nice. but I can't make you. I'm simply going to hold the other chapters ransom until you do! that said, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: Hello (Jack's POV)  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
'There she is, thank god. I wonder where all the other children have gone. Probably playing a trick on us or something. But what's she doing lying down? Oh dear, maybe she fainted! She hasn't eaten hardly anything in days!'  
  
It started to rain at that moment. He rushed over to his little sister, and picked her up easily. There was a reason that the other children had stayed away from her. They had known she was dead.  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
'Stupid rain. This won't help matters. Damn it, I'm so stupid! I should've brought her some food yesterday. Oh god, I hope she'll be alright. Oh great, what does Norry the ninny want now?'  
  
James had watched the scene with much turmoil. He didn't know that it was his own father that killed her, just that she was dead. Jack hadn't even seen the hole in the side of her head, as it was covered by her beautiful thick cascades of golden tresses. He walked over to Jack and tried to speak and though no words came out, Jack got the message.  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
"Has no one told you she's not breathing?" Norrington asked.  
  
"What? What.no. No, no it can't be of course she is. She.she can't be dead." Yelled Jack  
  
Hello  
  
'But I am, Jack.'  
  
"Sere.?!? But.but your mouth didn't move." cried a frighten Jack.  
  
I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
  
'I know it didn't, Jack. I'm sorry, Jackie but I'm afraid I'm dead. I'm just your mind giving you someone to talk to.'  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss." James muttered.  
  
James didn't have time to say anything else to Jack because Jack collapsed at that moment. He fell to the ground, the lifeless and cold body of his dead sister still in his limp arms. Somehow he had fallen so she would land on top of him, and not do any damage to her corpse. James had no idea of the travesty that had taken place at his hand. Until his much later years, neither did Jack. Jack knew that James had a crush on his sister. The schoolmaster brought Jack in and left her body where it was for the General, as instructed.  
  
Hello  
  
'Hello.Jack.wake up, Jack.' Serenity insisted.  
  
"Sere, what happened to you?!" whimpered Jack.  
  
'I died, Jack.' She explained.  
  
"Then how can I hear you?" Jack wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.  
  
'Because I want you to, and don't enquire further to the subject. From now on you'll be able to hear everyone's thoughts. Anyone's you wish, Jack.'  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
"Anyone I want, huh?" Jack thought outside his mind a smile curling on his lips.  
  
'Yes, Jackie, anyone. You don't believe me, do you?' the echo of her voice filled with hurt.  
  
"No, I don't believe you." Jack answered.  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
'Why not, Jackie? Have I ever lied to you?'  
  
"Serenity never lied to me. I don't know if this is just my mind making you up, or some kind of word spell making me believe its who you were but I know you aren't her. This is just a dream." Thought Jack .  
  
'Jackie, you're asleep but your not dreaming.'  
  
"Why are you here? Why did you do this to me if it's really you?"  
  
'I just wanted to fix you, Jack.'  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
"What do you mean fix me?"  
  
'Your soul, Jack. I just wanted to make everything better. You're hurt, you're sick, and you're heart's a mess. I just wanted to fix that before I left.'  
  
"Don't try to fix me! I'm not broken, Sere! I'm not. What about you? How can I fix you?"  
  
'You can't. It's too late for me.'  
  
"What are you?! You're not my sister because she's dead!"  
  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
'No, Jack, you're right. I'm not your sister. Not anymore. I'm just the spirit of myself.'  
  
"Spirits aren't real! How many times do I have to tell you? They're just a bunch of lies!"  
  
'Well then, let me introduce myself. Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.'  
  
"Hide from what?"  
  
'From the truth of what your life is, and what it will be from now on.  
  
Don't cry.  
  
Jack woke up, the harshness of the words still echoing through his mind, the pains he felt from the bruises of prize fighting, the emotional pain from the fact that his everything was dead, and the hopelessness of his situation were all spinning in his head and soon it became too much for him to bear. He curled up into a ball at the top of the bed, closed his knees to his chest, then started to sob. He ran his fingers through his long, flowing black hair and settled them atop his skull, massaging his head trying to forget everything and collect himself. But it didn't help when he heard his sister's voice again, this time much more soothing and sympathetic.  
  
"Please." He begged within his mind to her, the weariness of his physical tone somehow morphing into his brain. "Please just go away. I have to let you go. You're dead, you can't be here. You'll drive me mad. Please don't talk to me anymore."  
  
'Don't cry..'  
  
He heard no more from her after that. It took Jack many years to come to terms with his gift, and he ignored it to the point of pigheadedness. When he was 22 years old and had just been dumped by his girlfriend, AnaMaria, he found an old abandoned ship floating aimlessly in the cove. The current kept it swirling in one continuous ring around the place, yet avoiding any rocks.  
  
Jack had been a pirate ever since that day, hunting for the people that had killed his sister. He was a wanted man, he had killed amny people, and now Ana was gone. Why the hell not take one more thing? That was his motto, after all. Take what you can, give nothing back.  
  
He swam out to the ship, only to find that a rope had been tied to the ship and was just waiting to be climbed. When he arrived on the deck the boards happily squeaked under his boots, as if in greeting. However Jack was in no mood to return the greeting so kindly. He flopped to the deck and started to cry. It was another turning point in his life.  
  
The last had been when his dear sister died and now he was on the bottom again. He hadn't cried since the death of Serenity and if there was anything he wanted now it was to hear her voice again. He had tried calling out to her, in his mind, in times of desperate need but to no avail. She was gone. But it was worth one more try.  
  
"Serenity, Serenity please answer me! I'm sorry I pushed you away all those years ago. I'm sorry that I've been ignoring my gift that you gave me. I'm sorry, but I take it all back if you'll just speak to me."  
  
Hello, I'm still here  
  
'Then speak to you I will, Jack.'  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
Jack's head shot up. Her voice was loud, and clearer then he had ever heard it in his thoughts. He stood up in shock, because when he heard her voice there seemed to be a small shudder that ran through this strange ship. He heard her chuckle in his mind, and with that another shudder from the decks.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
'Hello, Jack. I'm still here.'  
  
"The decks of my new ship keep shuddering."  
  
'I'm not your new ship. I'm my own ship and you just happen to have crossed my path.'  
  
"Your.your in the ship?"  
  
'Yes, yes I am. The ship is cursed. My spirit is entombed in the very woodwork.'  
  
"Spirit?"  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
'Well, maybe not. A soul? I wish I still had a soul. I suppose that you could just call me.all that's left of yesterday. I know you tried to push the past away, Jackie. I'm talking to you, now do you take it all back? Will you use your gift like I wanted you to?'  
  
"Yes, yes, Sere I will."  
  
'Then start from where we left off, Jack.' 


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up

Author's notes: here we are at lastt, chapter 8. its been so long because mabny of the fruits of my labor are harbored over at adult fanfiction.net. please, check em out! if you like what you see here, theres even more over there! please review I really want to know what you think and if I should continue with it. feel free 2 email me if u want! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames, as always, shall be replied with 2 fingers and a raspberry. That said, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 8: Waking up  
  
Jack's eyes snapped open, taking in the room once more. Nothing had changed, except for the fact that the day had passed, it was now night. Jack heard him. Jack heard Will's yells inside his head, begging to be set free. He had no idea how he hadn't noticed Will's tossing and turning form, bucking wildly on the bed. Most of the blankets were draping over the side of the disheveled bed, half on the floor. Will's body was glistening with a thin layer of sweat. Will's voice was resounding through Jack's head and among Will's frightened cries he heard Will asking him to call his name. Without any further hesitation Jack went over to the bed and did what Will asked.  
  
"William, William I'm here. Come along, dear William, you've slept enough!" He teased gently; trying to still the younger's movements. When Jack pressed Will into the feather pillows that were supporting him, he felt Will's cold sweat. "It's alright, William, you're safe now. Come on my love, wake up. Wake up for ol' Jack. Alright, alright, still yourself and stop your fretting, stay calm, you'll be bright and awake in a minute."  
  
Jack brought his face away from Will's ear and gave a shout for Dolorous. When she arrived in the room she took a quick look at Will and spoke. "Yes Mr. Sparrow?"  
  
"He needs to wake up right now. I've tried, but he can't do it on his own." Jack was frantic.  
  
"Why is this so urgent?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because, I can tell he's very scared. He's had plenty of time to rest. If he will just wake up now, he can go right back to sleep after that." Jack tried to explain.  
  
".Mr. Sparrow, I have to ask you something. You knew that William was dying, you knew what he needed, what he wanted you to do. you always knew. How is that?" question the doctor.  
  
"'Tis a long story, Misses. Please just wake him up." Jack scraped his hand over his face.  
  
"How do you propose we do that?"  
  
"I think if I hold some smelling salts under his nose." Jack stated. "You have any?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Dolorous rummages in a black bag she takes with her everywhere and after a moment she pressed the smelling salts into Jack's outstretched palm.  
  
"Right then, Misses, if you'll be so kind as to give me a bit of room?"  
  
".Captain Sparrow, you never answered." the doctor started.  
  
"I know I didn't. The reason isn't a scientific one at all. Let's just say I have a certain intuition to his wants and needs. You can come back to check him in a moment I want him waking up alone with me." Jack interrupted her.  
  
"I suppose then, but only a few minutes." She added as she quietly exited the darkened room. Once she was gone, he turned his attentions back to William, whose breath had deepened and face was contorted with strain. He gave Will a kiss on the forehead, growling a 'shh' in his ear before he spoke to him "There, there, William. You'll be awake in a moment, my love. All I need you to do." he trailed off as he brought the smelling salts closer toward Will's face ".is breathe." He stuck the salts under Will's nose and with his next heaving breath Will's eyes flew open, shooting up.  
  
Jack smiled and caught him in a tight embrace. "There now, it's alright, I've got a hold of you." Jack soothed, giving Will a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Jack?" Will shakily asked, still breathing a bit deeply.  
  
"Yes love, it's me. You don't have anything to be afraid of. You're awake now." Jack comforted.  
  
"Where am I?" Will asked groggily.  
  
"You're in the Swann manor."  
  
"Why am I in Bethie's house, Jack?" Will was surprised.  
  
"He he, don't sound so surprised, love. You've been here the entire time since you fell asleep." grinned Jack.  
  
".The smithy!" He exclaimed, trying to get off the bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Jack intervened as he held Will in place. "You've just woken up, you still aren't well! You're not moving another inch now stop that!"  
  
"But, Jack, I have to work!" Will whined miserably as he desisted with his struggles. "Master Brown is going to be furious! How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"One day shy of two weeks." He stated.  
  
"Oh god, Jack how could you let me sleep that long I must have orders backed up for miles.." William sobbed.  
  
"William, listen. Calm yourself, focus, and listen to me." Will took a deep breath, gave Jack an extra squeeze, then pulled away slightly to look at Jack's face with puppy dog eyes. "I'm listening." He stated slowly, his voice a low rumble of soberness.  
  
Jack smiled when he noticed Will's voice. It was much deeper. He knew that Will's voice raised when he was upset or babbling. While Jack had been looking at nothing except Will for the past two weeks this was the first real look Jack had gotten of the youth's star filled eyes. Will blushed a light pink and smiled coyly at Jack under the pirate's attentions.  
  
Jack's smile only widened at the rose hue that crept over Will's cheeks. "It's nice to see you up and about, William."  
  
"It's nice to see you too. I missed you." Will said shyly.  
  
"Aye, I missed you too, Will. Your voice.?" Jack wondered.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It got deeper." Jack smiled.  
  
"Oh, oh yes, I guess it did. He he." He admitted, voice going even deeper when he chuckled. "I've changed a lot over these two years."  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long but I came as soon as I could. Do you forgive me?" Jack looked at him with a long face.  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Jack. I know you did your best."  
  
"Aye, I did, but it still wasn't good enough. I'm sorry I let it get this bad, William. Had I known, I would have had you come with me, jump off the fort with me and swim back to the Pearl." Jack said with regret in his voice.  
  
"Then why didn't you ask?"  
  
"I heard what you said to Elizabeth, before you saved me. I thought you'd go live with her. I never thought you'd be going back to that smithy again. When did you find out that you didn't love her?"  
  
"I knew all along. Even as I said it to her I wanted to be looking at you, saying it to her. We were engaged for a month then one day she took me up to her bedroom. She had me sit next to her on the bed, she put her arms around me, and she gave me a kiss. I thought nothing of it at first, but then she put my hands on her as we were kissing. When I told her that we should wait until her wedding night she said she didn't care, that she wanted to have me right then. I tried.but I couldn't touch her. It felt so horrible, as if I was betraying you. I only want to touch you, Jack. When I told her she wished me well and broke off our engagement. By the next day my things were waiting for me in the smithy and she was engaged to James. She had no idea about Brown. And that's when.that's when.it was when he started to rape me again." Will's breath hitched once more and he whimpered, burying his head into Jack's shoulder. Jack rocked him comfortingly as he put a hand on the back of Will's head.  
  
"Oh, Will, don't cry. It's all gonna be alright now, I promise. I told you before I've no intent on letting you out of my sight again. He's gone, and you'll never see him again." Jack held him tight.  
  
"What? Where is he?" Will panicked.  
  
".Does it matter?" Jack inquired confused.  
  
"Yes, of course it does! Jack, where is Master Brown?"  
  
".No one knows where the bugger is. He disappeared the day I arrived here. No one's seen him since, but don't worry, Will, he's gone for good."  
  
"No." Will stated flatly, unnerving Jack in the deadness of his voice. "He's not."  
  
"Will, I never want to hear your voice like that again." Jack snapped. "You have me, no more slipping off into your own little imaginary world! I won't have it, Will. There's no reason for it now. You've no need to hide from it; all you have to do is tell it to me. We're together now, and we're putting this town to our rudder as soon as you're well."  
  
"I want to, but what about my things? What about my swords?"  
  
"I wasn't finished on telling you with whom we are going." Jack had a wicked smile on his face. "You see, the Commodore's going on a little French quarry with little Misses Norrington. They have need for a craftsman of your skill."  
  
"Hmph, what skill? They have no idea I have skill." Will pouted.  
  
"They do indeed. Turns out everyone knows. With a little persuasion an' turnin' on a bit of me charm I convinced the crew to privateer for him. The Pearl is now swimming under British flags, believe it or not. She says she's going to be happy to have you back. She was quite fond of you."  
  
"Is that what she said?" Will looked happily at Jack.  
  
"Aye, it is.Will?" Jack squirmed.  
  
"Yes, Jack?"  
  
"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?" Will blushed again and lowered his head. Jack let out a throaty laugh. He was so bashful.  
  
Jack waited patiently. A few moments later Will shyly looked up at him and pulled the pirate's waist closer to his. Jack let out a small groan of pleasure and Will smiled wider, blushing deep crimson now. Jack tucked a stray string of Will's hair out of his face, tucking it behind his adorable ear. He let the pads of his digits slide forward over Will's defined jawbone, tipping them off at his stubbled chin after raising the younger's head level with his own, aligning their lips. Will's eyes flicked between their lips and Jack's eyes once, then his eyelids fluttered closed and he pressed his lips softly to Jack's.  
  
It was perfect. It was everything Jack had wanted it to be. Small, slow, sweet and chaste was his first kiss with Will Turner. Jack could sense his hesitance so he placed a hand behind his neck and guided his head closer, his lips pushed further onto Jack's. Jack opened one eye testingly and to his delight, Will's were closed. It meant a lot to Jack that Will trusted him enough to close his eyes. He was going to break it off there then Will swished the tip of his tongue over Jack's lips, gently pushing his way into his mouth. Jack opened his mouth more once he realized Will's intent and was very pleasantly surprised as Will stroked the sensitive side of his cheek. He was very, very ski- just where did the boy learn to do that? Jack's eyebrows rose at the knowing, swift movements of Will's tongue, pillaging Jack's wet cavern with precision.  
  
Will was thrilled when Jack's tongue probed into his mouth. Will took advantage and started to suck on the tip, extruding a half formed 'ooh' from Jack.  
  
Jack pulled away and spoke with a proud smile on his face. "That was excellent, love. Did you like it?"  
  
"I loved it." Will sighed.  
  
"I don't want you to think I'm rushing you or anything but do you want to." Jack hesitated, not wanting to scare Will.  
  
"Go farther?" Will asked boldly.  
  
"Yes, that's what I was thinking. But we'll do things when you want to, and only when you want to." Jack smiled.  
  
".Not in Bethie's house. I want to, but let's wait until we're on the Pearl. Is that alright?" Will stroked Jack's face.  
  
"Of course." Jack said, relieved.  
  
"Thank you. Uh.can I go back to sleep now?" Will yawned.  
  
"Of course. I'll leave you to yourself." Jack started to turn away.  
  
"No, I want you to stay here if you don't mind. I've slept without you for so long, please, get into bed with me." Will held back the covers.  
  
"Of course I will. I haven't left yet, and I don't intend to. Go ahead, sleep, I'll stay." Jack lay down beside him. Will lay his head on Jack's chest and very soon fell into the depths of his dreams.  
  
To continue, or not to continue? THAT is the question. Well, one anyway. have any yourself about where im goin' with this? Review! 


	9. Chapter 9: Another Turner to the Tides?

Another Turner to the Tides?  
  
When Jack awoke that morning, he knew that something was wrong. He felt it in the air, he heard it in the strong wind blowing against the window panes. It was what had caused him to wake so early from his uneased slumber. There was an eerie sense of stagnence throughout the room, and the blankets that covered him, although warm, posessed a chill that made a shiver run up Jack's spine with nervousness.  
  
Will wasn't moving. There was no evidence of a spontaneous twitch of the nose, or a spastic jerk of his leg. His chest didn't rise, didn't fall, nothing. He was completely and utterly still. His pearlescent skin was white with paleness, and his body felt cold in Jack's now trembling arm's.  
  
Jack found himself unable to speak. He tried, but some unknown part of his unconcious mind simply would not allow the pirate to say Will's name. His heart was met with a stabbing pain, and a wave of the same cold penetrating their entire quarters rushed through Jack's veins like ice water.  
  
"No." Jack stuttered, but that simple utterance quickly developed into a roar of agony.  
  
Jack, all at once, went into a state of hysteria. He began to violently shake the limp body of his to-be lover, yelling for him to wake up. Alas, Will didn't wake. He didn't move. His body didn't flinch. He made no action whatsoever, and his limp head lolled disturbingly, swinging this way and that with the motion of Jack's antics.  
  
Dolorous came running in, quick as a flash, asking, " Captain Sparrow, what's happened? What's wrong?"  
  
" HE'S DEAD, MISSES! THE BOY'S DEAD!" Jack wailed, locking his strong arms in a vice grip around William's torso and sobbing into the cool, silken tresses of will's sweet smelling hair, currently flopping lazily across each other in an overlapping mass of curls.  
  
Dolorous scrambled to the side of them, and felt the vital point of Will's cold neck. As a horrified look spread across her face, she breathlessly exclaimed, "Oh no. You're right, Jack. By god you're right. He's dead."  
  
Jack screamed, "WILLIAM, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! WILLIAM! NOT AGAIN, NOT LIKE BOOTSTRAP, NO! WILLIAM! WILLIAM WAKE UP! Wake up."  
  
The pirate trailed off, and soon the only sounds he could even try to half form were sobs of grief. Will was gone. His love, his everything, his reason for life had just died the previous night in his arms. His heart couldn't take it anymore. Too much had passed, now, too many things had gone wrong. One too many blows had befallen his soul. Jack grew silent. His brown eyes stared blankly ahead into the still air, blurred shapes dancing before them. A deeper, more penetrating cold entered him. His chest was filled with it, and it took the very breath out of his chest. He couldn't breathe. Jack couldn't breathe. His entire upper body simply froze, and all Jack could seem to do was stare ahead as he began to get dizzy. He fell back, stiff as a board, into the goosefeather pillows that he had just so recently occupied in contented slumber and let himself go. At that moment, for more then one man, all was an everlasting sea of black. 


	10. Epilogue: Broken Wings Mended

It all started to flash. His life, pictures one by one flying past his eyes, rapidly started scrolling through his existence. Memories flashed like lightning bolts through the cloudy sky on a dark night.  
  
"Please, Jack; I don't want you to prize fight tonight."  
  
"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jackie..."  
  
"Don't cry..."  
  
"I missed you..."  
  
"But you're a pirate!"  
  
"I'd die for her!"  
  
"I don't know if this is madness or brilliance."  
  
"Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot-oh! Mothers love. Jack."  
  
"Leverage says you. A change in the wind says I."  
  
"Well, you've proved their all mad."  
  
"You stole my boat!"  
  
"Let me guess, you didn't deserve that one either?"  
  
"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"  
  
"You've been planning this all along, haven't you? Ever since you learned my name!"  
  
"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."  
  
"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respected gentlemen into complete scoundrels..."  
  
"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters!"  
  
"So, what'll it be Jack Sparrow? Two immortals locked in an epic battle till judgment day and the trumpets sound?"  
  
"I feel...cold."  
  
"...And a good man."  
  
"If the only thing I have achieved is that the hangman has earned two pairs of boots instead of one then at least my conscience will be clear."  
  
"We figured they were more like guidelines."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours."  
  
But this time, it wasn't the breezy Jamaican ring of Ana Maria's voice that spoke. This voice was deeper, smooth and rolling like a building tidal wave, soft caress of the sound carried into his ear by the warm Caribbean breeze. Jack could feel the warmth of the sun beating down on him, the weight of the coat placed over his shoulders; the strong caress and stable hand of the man behind him. Then he felt one of these hands travel down his arm, and wrap it's self around his waist, taking Jack's hand and capturing it lovingly with his own. Jack felt the scratch of a goatee as his lips pressed gently upon Jack's scruffy cheek. He smiled and asked the name with hope and emotion cracking his usual voice of sensuous black velvet.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Aye, Cap'n. Now turn around so I can kiss you."  
  
Jack spun around on one heel; placing a swiftly guiding hand behind his neck he smashed Will's lips forward onto his in a bruising, fiery kiss. Below their feet there was a shuddering as Serenity's laugh echoed through Jack's ears, a wave of blinding silver light encasing the entire world around them. Jack opened his eyes and all was as silver glass. The water itself was a shimmering liquid mirror and when he looked over the very bow of his lady with Will by his side, he saw reflected in the water not the mere wooden representation of his lady, but the lady Serenity Pearl herself.  
  
She smiled up at him, as the water bubbled up, it formed her body, a shining silver siren, and then the wooden figure on the front of the ship drank her in, the wooden maiden coming to life, but as the liquid silver resurfaced it turned into all the precious metals. Her skin became a flesh colored porcelain, with sapphire eyes and ruby lips. Her dress was white, and as Will looked fondly over her Jack slipped his arms from around Will's waist, put his fists on his hips and said with a pearly smile no longer beholding any gold teeth, "I hope Will and I aren't going to be picking splinters out of our goods every time we shag you, Serenity."  
  
Then, as the ship lifted up off the water, their laughter resounded through the air, no more than the last echo. 


End file.
